Pleated filter materials have proven to be useful in many gas and/or fluid filtering applications where space is limited and/or where a large effective filtering surface area is desired within a confined space. Pleated filter materials may also be utilized to minimize the pressure drop across the filter media during the filtering process. Some filter cartridges include pleated filter media with metal reinforcing housings, mesh, or banding structures to contain and support the filter media. Often, the metal reinforcement material can be expensive, bulky, and challenging to manufacture. Some of these reinforcing structures may be attached to the filter media with an adhesive that may degrade in corrosive or high temperature environments.
A need remains for improved filter media, reinforcement material, and methods for imparting structural support to pleated filter media.